Llanview Lives 2: Grown Ups
by tyshay92
Summary: "Llanview Lives 2: Grown Ups" picks up about a year after where "Llanview Lives" leaves off which is about 18 years from now. This one will focus more on the classic characters but the story lines from the first will continue. Enjoy!
1. All Grown Up

**All Grown Up**

One Year Later…

Destiny was at Dani's house and they were planning a graduation party for Miracle and Leon. D.J. and Vida were off playing and Del and Evan were in the playpen just a few feet away.

"I just can't believe Miry and Leon are graduating from high school. It seems like just yesterday we were graduating from high school and they were just babies." Destiny said.

"Now they have a baby." Dani said.

Destiny shook her head. "Well they made it anyway and I am so proud of them. They didn't ever give up even though it got tough at times." Destiny said. "So who do we have on this guest list so far?

"My mom of course, Evangeline…"

"Ooh."

"What?"

"Of course they both have to be there and we all want them to be but… they can't stand each other."

"That's not true."

"It's very true."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Where did you get that from?"

"First of all, my mom feels like Tea ruined her chances with Shaun back in the day. She knows it wasn't on purpose but it doesn't matter. Plus, Tea and I are so close, maybe that's a bit of jealousy… There are a lot of reasons. A lot of people don't like Tea. I'm sure my mom shares a lot of those reasons."

"She just sounds jealous to me."

"Partially but like I said she doesn't like Tea for a lot of reasons."

"Ok, well that has nothing to do with my mom not liking Evangeline."

"Nope, she doesn't like her either. Even though Tea's with Vic now, she feels like my mom was on a mission to take Shaun from her while they were married. They're over but it's the principle of the thing and Tea really did love Shaun."

"Well did she try to take Shaun while they were still married?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I doubt it but one thing I know about my mom is if she wants something she goes after it. Apparently, for anyone who only knows her as Evangeline, that's out of the ordinary but for anyone who knew her as Charlene, they know different. That was one character trait she left behind with her memories and then picked it back up when they came back. My mom is an amazing person, you know that but we all have flaws and at times, that's hers. Sometimes it's great but other times, you better watch out."

"How do you know all this?"

"You know how Miracle is always 'overhearing' something? I keep telling her about eavesdropping but according to her everyone needs to watch what, when and how loudly they say things. Anyway, she claims she overheard some things they were saying and she told me. Other than that I figured it out myself. It seems a tad obvious."

"I guess I'm blind."

"Off the subject though, how are you holding up with Jason in prison? It's been just a little over a year now. You seem to be holding it together but I know you."

"Honestly Des, it's so hard. I miss him so much. If it weren't for the fact that I have to keep going for Vida and Del and go to work I think I would be a complete mess. I don't know how Starr did this when Cole was in prison. I know what he did was wrong but he's not a bad person. He's the best. He treats me like a queen and Vida like a princess. He always makes me laugh. He has the best sense of humor. I miss his laugh, his smile, his touch… anything you can think of. Just four more years to go."

"It'll be ok."

"I'm going to see him soon. I'm not sure when."

"How is Vida doing with this now?"

"She's rebelling more and more and on top of that I have to co-parent with Matthew Buchanan. How did you do it?"

"He wasn't that bad with me. I didn't really have a big problem with Matt until Miry was a teenager, mainly because he became less involved and you know he was a mess when she was pregnant. Him being an alcoholic had a lot to do with a lot but now he's sober and very alert at all times. He's also trying really hard to be a better father to Del than he has been to the rest of his kids, especially the girls and unfortunately that means you're going to butt heads. He also doesn't like you very much right now considering what Jason did."

"He's getting on my nerves."

"He still only talks to me when he absolutely has to because I knew about all of it and didn't say anything then I represented Jason."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been very peaceful. He's also still with Miley Cyrus so that got him off my back too."

"I loved my mom and Shaun together and I was a bit devastated when they announced they were getting a divorce but with me and Matthew having a daughter and Miracle and Leon having a son we were all just getting too intertwined with each other. It was getting weird… Do you ever want anymore kids?"

"I did but now that I have a grandson and Miracle is going to college, I've changed my mind. I can live with two. I have a boy and a girl. It's fine."

-v-

Matthew was in his bed, half dressed watching television. Miley walked out of his master bathroom fully dressed and walked over to the dresser where her purse laid and picked it up.

"You're leaving?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. I have to meet Darren at the studio in less than an hour." Miley replied.

"I can't believe you're working with him."

"I've been hearing for years how great of a producer he is and I've heard the proof. Now I finally meet him and you expect me not to work with him? Besides, what's going on with you all has nothing to do with me. It doesn't even have anything to do with Darren. From what I've heard, you've done more to him than he's ever done to you. Yeah, the longer I stay in Llanview the more I realize I haven't known you as well as I thought I did. That's a shame because I've known you a hell of a long time."

Matthew sat silently and then began to wonder how much Miley has actually heard about him.

"You're right, it doesn't concern you but it concerns our son. Jason stole from our family business." Matthew finally said.

"It still has nothing at all to do with Darren… I really didn't want to do this but it had to happen sooner or later and it should have happened sooner." Miley said out of nowhere.

"What?" Matthew asked confused.

"Ace and I are moving to Llanview. It's unfair that he has to go back and forth from Pennsylvania and California every other week and sometimes Tennessee. I need to make this sacrifice for him. It's something I should have done a long time ago."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes! I'm an actress, a successful actress that could have been a has-been a long time ago but I'm not and L.A. is where the jobs are. I'm also a singer. I feed on L.A."

"You can sing anywhere and travel when you feel like it. New York is just a couple hours away and we have directors, writers, producers and studios here."

"It's not the same but it doesn't matter. I have to do this for Ace." Miley said and then walked over to the bed to kiss Matthew. "I'll be picking Ace up later after I come from the studio. We have one last trip to L.A before we move here." Miley then left the room.

"I really want Miley to move here but if she does she may learn a lot about me she doesn't want to know and I don't want her to know." Matthew thought to himself.

A while after Miley left Matthew went downstairs. His daughters, Drew and Nicole were also at the Buchanan Mansion with Asa. Asa was out riding horses with David and the girls were left inside. It was very quiet which was cause to be suspicious.

"I think it's infected." Nicole said from the living room. Matthew heard and walked in.

"What's infected?" He asked when he entered the living room. All he saw was Drew lying on the couch and Nicole leaning over her for some reason.

"Infected? What are you talking about?" Nicole played dumb.

"I heard you say something looked infected. What is it?" Matthew asked again.

"I didn't say infected. I said, 'infatuated.'" Nicole lied.

"Don't lie to me. I know what I heard." Matthew began to walk closer. The closer he got, the bigger Nicole's big brown eyes got. She ran her fingers through her long black hair and looked away.

Matthew could see that Drew was trying really hard not to express pain through her face and she kept a pillow over her stomach.

"What are you hiding?" Matthew asked.

"Dad, I resent that you would ask such a question. You don't trust us? What kind of relationship can we have if you don't trust your own daughters?" Drew asked.

"An untrusting one." Matthew replied and then took the liberty to move the pillow that Drew was holding on to so tightly in front of her stomach.

"Dad!" Drew yelled.

"I see three things wrong with this picture. One, you're only wearing half a shirt and it's barely that." Matthew said referring to the sheer, black, laced cropped top Drew was wearing. "Secondly, your belly button is pierced! Thirdly, you have a tattoo!" Matthew yelled.

Drew had a colored butterfly tattoo at her waistline, near her left hip and it was about as big as the average woman's fist. It was red, scabbed, pusy, and swollen. It looked a bit scary to say the least.

"It does look infected! What the hell is wrong with you?" Matthew yelled again.

"What are you yelling for?" Drew asked with an attitude.

"Are you kidding me? Do you see yourself? This rebellion is going to stop today. Look at that? Do you have one too, Nic?" Nicole just looked away. "Where is it?"

Nicole just lifted the right side of her top a little to reveal a very small tattoo that said, "Srour~Buchanan" with a heart at the beginning and end. It was barely an index finger long. It was red but that was it, it wasn't nearly as bad as Drew's.

"Do these things hurt?" Matthew asked.

"Yes!" Drew exclaimed.

"No, mine just itches." Nicole said.

"I'm sorry but see, actions have consequences. Who would allow two fifteen year olds to get tattoos?"

"It was a party." Nicole said.

"That was very foolish! Enjoy this trip to the hospital because you won't see daylight for the rest of the summer."

"That's not fair!" They exclaimed in protest.

"Save it! Let's go! Wait, Drew, put on a real top first." Matthew commanded and the girls got up and did as they were told. "Butterfly tattoo, who do you think you are? Mariah Carey? They've completely lost it."

-v-

Tea and Victor popped out from under the sheets of the bed at Victor's condo.

"That was incredible. I don't know how I lived without it for sixteen years. I want you to move in with me." Victor said.

"I told you, I just can't right now. You won't move in but I can't move out. It's too much. My entire family is staying there. Leon's not going to move and he shouldn't have to. He needs me right now, especially since he's going to start college soon. It's going to get a lot tougher for him with Evan. I have a lot of Vida and Del's things there and Dani needs my help more than ever now too." Tea explained.

"All I hear are excuses. Your family can stay in the house. Leon and Dani have this huge family and you're the only one who can help them?"

"Yes, my family can stay in the house but frankly, I just got them back and I'm not ready to let them go yet. As far as Leon and Dani are concerned, there's nothing like a mother's touch."

"At least let me take you away for a weekend so that I can have you all to myself."

"Vic, I just said-"

"They will all be ok for a couple days!"

"I'll think about it."

"Let me help you with your decision." Victor kissed Tea and then pulled the sheets over them again.

-v-

Evangeline was in her living room massaging Shaun's shoulders. He was enjoying it so much he had his eyes closed the entire time and was beginning to doze off.

"You're so tense." Evangeline said.

"I'm a bodyguard, I'm always tense."

"Why do you still do it? You could just run the business." Evangeline said referring to Shaun's bodyguard business.

"I know but I like being there and doing the actual job. It fulfills me but I think it is about time I do actually just sit back and run the business. I'm getting too old for this."

"You'll always be young in my eyes. You have a young spirit."

"Why, think you Ms. Williamson."

"I meant every word Mr. Evans. Do you remember, on my twenty-first birthday we went out for drinks at a karaoke bar and we hogged the mic all night?"

"We weren't hogging it, nobody else wanted to sing. It was dry in there that night."

"Except for us, I am so happy I have my memories back so I can remember things like that. To think that all those years, I couldn't remember so many of those great things, I almost can't see how I could forget."

Evangeline's daughter with John, Eva came into the room. She had shoulder length black hair pulled into a pony tale, was fairly tall for her age and slender. She's eleven now and she is really starting to grow up.

"Mom, Harvey and Uttara are having a sleepover next weekend. Can I go?" Eva asked.

"I don't know. I have to talk to Starr and James first and I'll let you know."

"Ok." Eva said and then left the room.

"I thought you said Starr didn't like you?" Shaun asked.

"No, I said there was a time when Starr wasn't too fond of me but she was a kid then and Starr as a kid didn't like anyone who was standing in the way of Todd and Blair getting back together. She doesn't have a problem with me now. Besides, I'm glad Eva is close with her kids. They're so sweet."

-v-

A week later, Destiny, Darren, Matthew, Bo, Nora, Shaun and Evangeline were all in attendance to the Llanview High graduation for Miracle. Destiny, Darren and Shaun were there for Leon as well. Matthew sat alone on the other side of the auditorium not wanting to be near them. Destiny held Evan, who was now seventeen months old in her arms.

Tea, Victor, Sam, Starr, James, Dani and Tomas sat in the row behind them waiting for Miracle and Leon to accept their diplomas.

"Miracle Charlene Buchanan." The principal called and Miracle proudly walked across the stage to accept her diploma.

A few minutes later, Leon Vic Lord was called, followed by Millicent Jennifer McBain.

The families were so proud of their children. The McBain's, Natalie, Rex and GiGi just so happened to be sitting right next to Destiny and the family.

When the graduation was over they greeted Miracle and Leon with hugs. Matthew also met up with them after the graduation but just said congratulations and let Miracle know that he would see her at the graduation party at Destiny and Darren's.

When they arrived at Destiny and Darren's there were so many family and friends and they were all so utterly proud.

People mingled and no one argued or fought.

Destiny and Darren were talking when they were interrupted by Miracle.

"You invited Millicent?" Miracle asked after seeing Millicent walk in with her family.

"Yeah! You three graduated together and you're friends, right?" Destiny asked.

"No! We haven't been friends for about two years now."

"You never told me that. Why?" Destiny asked.

"Do you remember when you all finally gave Leon and me your blessings to date but right after that we didn't really talk for a while?"

"Yes." Destiny replied.

"That was because Millicent went to see Leon and they kissed. It almost led to more. I'm over it now but I don't trust her any further than I can throw her, especially around my man."

"She has her own. Isn't she with Zane?"

"She was with Ryder when they got together. She was with Leon when she decided she wanted to be with Ryder. She was with Ryder when she decided to make a move on Leon. Never mind the fact that he cheated on her at the time but you see the pattern here."

"Yeah I do. I'm sorry. I didn't know but what do you want me to do about it now?"

"I guess you can't do anything… The party is great though, mom. Thanks." Miracle said and then walked back over to her best friend, Izzy.

Meanwhile, Dani and Matthew were in mid conversation… well more like mid argument.

"Matthew, this is not the time! This is Miracle and Leon's graduation party. You already ruined her sweet sixteen. Do you want to ruin this too? Just don't talk to me for the rest of the night." Dani said and walked away.

Tea approached Matthew right afterward.

"Hi Tea." Matthew said.

"Hey, what was that about with you and Dani?" Tea asked.

"It's nothing."

"It looked like something to me."

"It wasn't."

"We're cool right? I helped you walk again. You owe me one."

"Ok." Matthew said surprised that Tea brought that up. He wondered where she was going with it.

"Don't put my daughter through hell. It's tough enough for her right now as it is."

"Whose fault is that?"

"Don't test me Buchanan." Tea said and then walked away.

Victor walked over to Leon.

"There's my graduate!" Victor exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hey dad." Leon said.

"I'm so glad I got to see you graduate." Victor went in his pocket, pulled out his check book and took out a written check. "This is for you. Have fun with it."

Leon looked at the check. "This is all for me?"

"Yeah! I didn't get a chance to spoil you growing up."

"Thanks dad."

Tea walked over.

"Hey you two! What's going on?" Tea asked happily.

"I'm just spoiling my son."

"Have fun." Tea said.

Evan began to cry from across the room.

"I'm going to check on Evan." Leon said and then went to tend to his son.

"We've got a great kid." Victor said.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?"

Shaun and Evangeline walked into Tea and Victor.

"Hey…" Tea said.

"Hey…" Shaun replied.

It was awkward and it is awkward every time they run into each other. Tea and Evangeline just stared at each other which made the moment even more awkward. Victor and Shaun looked between the two women.

"So how about those Phillies?" Victor asked Shaun attempting to break the ice.

"Great game last week." Shaun replied.

They became silent again then the men looked between the two again.

"We'll see you all later." Shaun said and then walked away with Evangeline.

"What was that about?" Victor asked.

"What was what about?" Tea asked.

"That thing between you and Evangeline."

"There's no thing." Tea replied almost believing what she was saying.

"Hello everyone!" Destiny exclaimed setting up to make a speech. "Thanks for coming and celebrating this occasion with us. We all don't have a chance to get together often enough and I am so happy that we could get together for this, Congratulations Miry, Leon and … Millicent as well. We are so proud you. You're all grown up but you will always have us.

_Hope you all enjoyed the start of Llanview Lives 2: Grown Ups._

_I'm not a Miley Cyrus fan but she seemed to make the most sense to me out of all the celebs that Matthew would date lol._

Please review! I love reading them.


	2. You & Me

**Me & You**

Summer has officially started and it's obvious. The kids are out of school and it's so hot an egg could be cooked on the ground.

Matthew went over to Dani's to pick up Del for the weekend. Dani really isn't thrilled with their custody arrangement.

Dani held Del in her arms and Vida stood next to her looking upset.

"Why do you always look like you don't want me to take Del for the weekend?" Matthew asked.

"I don't." Dani replied.

The response angered Matthew a bit. "Why?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I just don't trust you. You make me worry."

"Are you kidding me? And you don't trust ME? I did half raise Miracle, you know?"

"Not half, more like third. Besides, it upsets Vida, her daddy is already away and then her sister has to go."

Matthew looked down at Vida and saw into her brown eyes, for once he felt a little sympathetic about the situation but of course it didn't change how he felt.

"Well look, I want all five of my kids this weekend and I should be able to spend time with my daughter… She'll be fine."

"Fine." Dani said and then handed Del over to Matthew.

"We'll see you Sunday." Matthew said and then left with Del.

"I hate this!" Vida exclaimed and then ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door.

"Vida!" Dani called. "Oh gosh. What am I going to do about her?"

-v-

Victor was staying late at the office and he took a look at the next issue of _The Sun_. He frowned at the sight of the cover and thought it was the worst he had ever seen so he went to Todd's office because most likely he was staying late too and he was right.

"What is this?" Victor asked, holding up the next issue of _The Sun _to show his brother the cover.

"Did you just barge into my office? Don't barge into my office." Todd said. "And what do you mean, what is that? If you don't know what magazine it is, maybe you shouldn't work here."

"Wouldn't you love that? This cover is horrible."

"Excuse me, are you telling me how to run my magazine?"

"Correction, our magazine, and apparently, someone needs to tell you something if you were going to put this out."

"What do you know? You're the slow twin, remember? Or I think the word mother dearest used was 'special.'"

"Yeah, I'm special alright. That's why _The Sun _peaked the eight years I was running it."

"You think you're so funny."

"I'm funnier than you."

"Ha! That magazine is going out just like that."

"We'll see about that." Victor said and then walked out.

-v-

Tea was reading a document at the Buena's Dias. Evangeline walked in, went over to the counter and then looked over and saw Tea sitting there. She decided to go over to her.

"Hello!" Evangeline exclaimed after approaching Tea's table.

Tea looked up, surprised. "Hey."

"Great job in court today, I thought you were retired."

"I was. I guess I knew that wouldn't last long. I love being a lawyer."

"Wow. You're like one of those rappers the kids listen to."

"How is that?"

"They retire and the next thing you know they've released another album."

"So did you just come over to ask me that?"

"…I guess I was a little curious."

"Why? You afraid I'm going to win the case, take your clients?"

Evangeline laughed. "I can hold my own, thank you very much and unlike you, I don't have to use tricks to win my cases."

"Well you have your way and I have mine but they don't call me the best nothing." Tea put the documents in her briefcase. "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

-v-

Shaun was eating popcorn and watching a movie in his living room.

"Shaun!" Destiny called as she walked through the front door.

"In here!" Shaun exclaimed and Destiny entered the living room, sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"Is mom here?" Destiny asked.

"No but she said she was stopping by later with dinner from the Buena's Dias after she was done with court."

"We should have a family dinner soon. I'm still trying to get used to you and mom being together. All these years it was you and Tea and then all of a sudden it was all different so if some of us come off a little weird about it at times it's just because we're still getting used to it. Bottom line is we love all of you and we just want you all to be happy."

"I understand. We all do and you're right. We should have a family dinner. That would be great." There was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be. Van would have just walked in. I'm not expecting anyone else." Shaun went to answer the door and there stood a light skinned man, about six foot, two inches, good looking, strong build and looked to be in his twenties. Shaun had no idea who he was. "Hi, can I help you with something?"

"Are you Shaun Evans?"

"Yes, who's asking?"

"I'm Gavin King. I believe you're my uncle."

The statement caught Shaun off guard. He just stared at the young man for a few seconds.

"Uh. What?"

"Perhaps I should explain. Gregory Evans is my father."

"I'm very confused… please, come in."

Gavin followed Shaun into the living room.

"Hello." Destiny said.

"Hi." Gavin replied.

"Destiny, this is Gavin. He is claiming to be Greg's son." Shaun said.

"What?" Destiny said confused.

"That's what I said." Shaun said as they had a seat.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that no one knows about me since I didn't even know I had an uncle or an aunt." Gavin said.

"If you're Greg's son you still don't have an aunt. What you have is someone who Greg tried to pass off as his sister when he thought she was his daughter who actually turned out to be his niece which would make that person your cousin and I would be that person." Destiny explained.

"Huh?" Gavin said.

"Don't worry about that right now. I'm trying to understand how you're my brother's son. How old are you?" Shaun asked.

"I'm twenty-five. The last time I saw my dad I was eight. My mom and I thought he had disappeared. We thought he didn't want to be found. After some time we decided to look for him but that's when we found out he had died. Recently, I felt like I didn't know much about him so I started doing some research and learned he had a brother and sister who apparently wasn't his sister at all so I looked you up." Gavin explained.

"He was just full of secrets." Destiny mumbled.

"What you're saying makes sense. You even look a lot like him. You even kind of resemble my mother but I would just feel better about this if I knew for sure, if there was some kind of DNA test or something."

"I guess I understand that's why I brought my birth certificate." Gavin pulled out his birth certificate and handed it to Shaun.

"Well it does say that Greg is the father but still…" Shaun said.

"I didn't just look you up because I wanted to know about the other half of my family. My mom died last year so I don't have any parents. It just seemed like the best thing to do would be to surround myself with family." Gavin explained.

"I'm sorry about your mother and I'm sorry you really didn't get to know Greg. I understand how it feels to wonder where you came from and what's the family you never got to know like." Destiny said. "You know Shaun; he really does look so much like Greg!"

"As a kid, I only saw my dad a few times a year and he would call when he was in prison. He never told us why he was in prison. After he got out of prison I only saw him once. Though I talked to him a lot, I never saw him much so do you think you could tell me about him?"

"Sure." Destiny said.

"Wait until mom and dad here about this." Shaun said.

_This chapter was short but it sets up the chapters to come. I hope you all enjoy._

_P.S. Looks like I guessed right about Tea having a boy if you've been watching General Hospital now that our OLTL people are on. If she named him after her father that would be funny but I doubt it lol. I just hope they let him live._


	3. It's Family Time

_Sorry for the long wait. I could not log in for the longest. It was very frustrating but I'm finally in so I hope you all enjoy the new chapter._

It's Family Time

Family is important and every now and then a little quality time is needed. You need those people you can depend on like your parents, or children or spouse. It's family time.

Tea put Vida to bed and then went to Dani's room where she was lying on her bed. Tea lied next to her.

"Thanks for coming over mom." Dani said.

"No problem, Mija." Tea said.

"I wish I could just make everything go away for Vida. She's so angry right now that she's just lashing out."

"Well that's like you. When you get angry, you lash out. That's the Manning way… well the Lord way, whatever, same difference. You all do that, apparently that's a trait Vida picked up. You've been in similar situations and you react something like this. What would help you in this situation besides getting your dad back? Think about it for a while. The answer you need to help Vida is inside of you. You also need to help you. You need to get out and enjoy yourself for a little while. Take your mind off of all this. I'll tell you what, call Destiny and Estrella and make a girl's night out of it. I'll babysit."

"I don't know, mom. It doesn't feel right going out and having all this fun while Jason is in prison."

"Daniella, I love Jason, you know that but here's the truth, it's his own fault that he's in prison. He knows that and you should know that too. You shouldn't suffer because of what he did. He's your husband so be there for him and be faithful but don't stop living your life. Life goes on."

"But mom…"

"No but mom, I'm right. Trust me on this. Besides, Jason would want you to be living your life."

"I miss him!" Dani exclaimed.

"I know and he's been so good to you. I am so glad you found someone who was so good to you. I'm glad you didn't follow in my footsteps."

"You mean because I found someone different than Todd and Ross?"

"Yeah, great fathers, horrible husbands."

"I miss Ross… even though he did all of those horrible things. He was still my dad."

"He was the only one you knew for a long time and before things got bad he was really good to you."

"The men in my life are always leaving." Dani thought to herself.

-v-

Miley was comfortably sitting in the living room at the Buchanan mansion watching television when Miracle walked in. Miley looked over at her.

"Oh, hi Miracle!" Miley exclaimed.

"Hi." Miracle said, less enthused. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Since when?"

"Since a few weeks ago. Your dad didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not or I wouldn't be so surprised right now."

"Ace didn't tell you either?"

"Again, no."

"Well, sorry I'm the first to tell you."

"Where is everyone?"

"Your dad and siblings went to go get a pizza. I don't know where everyone else is, I just know they're not here. You can join me if you want."

Miracle joined Miley on the couch. "I'm sorry if I came off a little rude but I didn't expect you to be here. I thought it would be just my dad and siblings this weekend. He was so adamant about it."

"I won't be in the way… too much. I know he wanted this weekend to mostly be about him and his kids and building stronger relationships."

"Speaking of relationships, you two must be really serious since you live here."

"I'm only here temporarily until I find a place Ace and I love. You are the oldest and you seem very mature and I probably shouldn't ask you this but I'm just so curious. Every since I've been in Llanview I've been hearing a lot of not so great things about your dad. Is he really that bad and how come I've never heard about him having any long term relationships?"

"Is he that bad?" Miracle laughed. "He's had some times when he was pretty bad. I'm not in the mood for the details right now but he's trying to be better and you've never heard about him having a long term relationship because his last relationship was with my mom… Wait no, I take that back. He dated a mobster's daughter for a while after he and my mom broke up but his relationship with my mom was the longest. Now that I think about it, they were his only girlfriends… I take that back, Aunt Dani was his first girlfriend, at least in his eyes she was."

"How long did he and your mom date and how long has it been since they've broken up?"

"They were together a year, almost two years if you count the time while he was in a coma… and let's see, I'm eighteen and I'll be nineteen this year so they broke up about seventeen, eighteen years ago."

"And he broke up with the mob princess how long ago?"

"I don't know, sixteen years ago or more."

"Wow."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you all this."

"No, I really wanted to know… I have a feeling he's keeping a lot from me."

"You know what they say; if you start snooping, you just might find something. You should just concern yourself with whom he is and who he's with now. The past should stay where it is. Besides, we all know you're not so squeaky clean yourself."

"So he was in a coma?"

"He never told you?"

"No."

"He was in a come for six months. My mom was pregnant with me at the time. Apparently he suffered a blow to the head and hit his head on a table or something but anyway, he still has a little brain trauma. This is the most important thing I've said this entire conversation. If ever he appears to have some type of problem with his head, take it seriously."

"That's good to know."

"Anyway, I'm not saying anymore. So what are you watching?"

"Fraternity Row."

"Oh great! I love this show! Can you believe they almost cancelled it eighteen years ago? I'm so glad they were able to save it. I don't know what my life would be like without it. My mom got me hooked."

"I watch Access Llanview after this."

"Me too! My mom hates that show."

"Why?"

"Once she and my dad got together, she became a hot topic. It wasn't so hot anymore. They talk about me too. They talk about the whole family and honestly I don't like it but it comes with the territory which you know but it's a shame. I like to know everyone else's business. My mom always said I was nosey but she would know. I got it from her."

Matthew finally walked in with his other four children.

"Miracle you're finally here! What's up?"

"I'm just bonding with your girlfriend who lives here and you didn't tell me."

"I was going t-"

"Whatever, it's all good."

"Where's Evan?"

"At the moment, he's with his grandpa Vic."

"As in Victor Lord, Jr.?"

"Yeah but he likes being called Vic by the way. He hates when people call him Victor like his father."

"You left Evan with him?"

"Oh come on, he's safe. What is he going to do? Kidnap him? He just wanted some alone time with his grandson."

"Miracle!"

"Excuse me, he's my son, I'm the mother. He's safe. I know he is. Let's leave it at that, ok."

"Why didn't you bring him?"

"I wanted my focus to be on this family bonding you were so adamant about and besides, its Leon's weekend anyway."

"It just seems like you're always leaving him with a family member."

"Excuse me? You're wrong. I'm not always doing that. I do it when I have to like when I'm at school and I'm working now so then too but other than that no I do not leave him with someone. I take care of him. Rarely do I ever go out and all that goes for Leon too so how dare you? I'm just grateful we have help like you and mom did so you should understand instead of judging me. You know what, I'm over this already. Bye!" Miracle said and then left the mansion.

"Miry!" Asa called and ran after her.

-v-

Victor was playing with Evan in the living room of his condo when Sam and Leon entered the condo and joined them.

"Looks like its just the guys tonight." Leon said.

"How did it go today with Evan?" Leon asked.

"We had a great time. Didn't we, Evan?" Victor said.

"I'm glad you got to spend some time with him." Leon said.

"Yeah me too." Victor said.

Jack walked into the condo.

"I brought pizza!" Jack announced.

"Good, I'm starving." Sam said.

Jack joined them and opened the box of pizza so they all could dig in.

"Jack, how's Bel doing?" Victor asked.

"She's good. I'm so pissed I lost the custody battle." Jack said.

"Of course you were going to lose. Neela has Destiny for a lawyer." Leon said.

"You were wrong for suing Neela for full custody anyway." Sam said,

"Are you kidding?" Jack asked.

"Not at all. Come on, look at everything she has going on. Her father is dying and you want to punish her for being there for him. You want her to lose her father and take her daughter away too." Sam said.

"Dad!" Jack exclaimed.

"Sam's right." Victor said.

"This is ridiculous. She doesn't seem so upset kissing and hugging Shane all the time."

"Do I sense jealousy?" Leon asked.

"No! I don't want to talk about this anymore." Jack said.

"Why is her name Bel anyway?"

"Neela has a thing for fairy tales and princesses. The princess in _The Beauty and the Beast_ name was Belle and the name Bel was apart of her heritage." Jack explained.

"Interesting." Victor said.

-v-

The next day, John, Liam and Eva were going to have dinner together so Evangeline brought Eva over to John's house.

"I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight." Evangeline said.

"We always have fun!" Eva exclaimed.

"I'm glad you feel that way." John said. "What do you have on your agenda tonight?"

"I think I'm going to spend some time with Shaun later." Evangeline replied.

"Cool."

"I'm going to go. I'll see you later, E. I love you." Evangeline said and hugged her daughter.

"I love you too." Eva said.

Evangeline went to open the door and Natalie was standing there.

"Evangeline." Natalie said.

"Hello Natalie." Evangeline said.

"What are you doing here?" Natalie asked.

"Leaving." Evangeline said and then Liam walked up.

"Hi, Evangeline." Liam said.

"Hi, Liam. How are you?" Evangeline asked.

"I'm fine. You?" Liam asked.

"Great. I was just leaving." Evangeline replied and then left.

Liam then looked over at Natalie. "Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked Natalie.

"I was just…" Natalie said and then began to let her words drift off.

"You were just what?" Liam asked.

"I was just coming to say hi to John… Hi John!" Natalie said.

"Hi." John said.

"That woman is desperate." Eva mumbled.

"I'll be going now." Natalie said and then walked away. She met Evangeline outside getting into her car. "Evangeline!" Natalie called and then jogged over to Evangeline's car.

"Yes Natalie?"

"Is there something between you and John?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious."

"You just want him for yourself. You always have."

"Would you just answer the question?"

"If you want him, go get him Natalie. I for one am I not standing your way. I'm surprised you're not pretending to be some damsel in distress so that he can save you. We all know John is a sucker for a damsels in distress!"

"I resent that you think that I would do that."

Evangeline laughed. "Everyone knows that you would. John and I have a child together and that's all so would you stop wasting my time? Goodbye Natalie." Evangeline got in her car and drove off. "Some people never change."

-v-

Destiny was at the recording studio with Darren. He was waiting for Miley to come in for their recording session. Meanwhile, he was letting Destiny hear some of the new music he was working on.

He had a groovy, R&B track playing, no words, just an instrumental.

"I love this!" Destiny exclaimed. "Who is this track for?"

"This is actually for Starr." Darren replied.

"Cool."

"Here are some lyrics I was writing for it." Darren pressed replay and brought lyrics over to Destiny and sat next to her. He began to sing and she began to sing in the second verse and then they sung together.

"I love it! I'm sure Starr will too." Destiny exclaimed.

"You sounded great."

"Thanks… I love you." Destiny said and then kissed Darren.

"I love you too."

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Miley said entering the room.

"No, not all. I'm ready for you." Darren said and got up to walk over to set it up so that Miley could go into the recording booth.

"Hi." Destiny said to Miley.

"Hey." Miley said and then just looked at Destiny for a few seconds.

Destiny looked behind her wondering what the hell Miley was staring at and then Miley finally focused her attention on something else.

"What is her problem?" Destiny thought to herself.

"Miles, I finished up the last song. It sounds awesome. We definitely have a hit on our hands."

"Great!" Miley exclaimed.

"Are you ready?" Darren asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Miley said and then stepped into the studio.

"Sweetie, I have to go. I promised Dani I would go out with her and Starr tonight so I will see you later."

"It's just going to be the three of you?" Darren aked.

"Neela's going to come too."

"Have fun." Darren said and then kissed her.

-v-

Shaun pulled up to his parents' house with Gavin. He told them he had some news that he couldn't say over the phone. He left Gavin in the car and went into the house to talk to his parents.

"What's going on Shaun? You had the same tone on the phone as you had when you had to tell us that Charlene was alive and you were Destiny's father." Richard said.

"Well, it's just about as big."

"What is it?" Phylicia asked.

"Pace yourselves… Greg has a son." Shaun said.

"What?" Richard and Phylicia asked.

"Yeah, that's what Destiny and I said." Shaun said.

"How is it that Greg has a son?" Phylicia asked.

"Just another secret, he met someone in Cherryvale and they had a son. He's twenty-five."

"Twenty-five? Oh my goodness. What's his name? What is he like?" Richard asked.

"His name is Gavin and you can find out what he's like yourself. He's in the car." Shaun said.

"Right now? Well go get him!" Phylicia exclaimed.

Shaun went to get Gavin and introduced him to his parents. They welcomed him with open arms.

"I can't believe how much you look like Greg." Phylicia said to Gavin.

"Come, tell us about yourself." Richard said.

-v-

Dani, Destiny, Starr and Neela were on their way out to Ultra Violet and Tea is going to baby all the kids.

"Dani, are you ready to have some fun tonight?" Starr asked.

"I guess." Dani replied.

"Make sure she has fun tonight!" Tea exclaimed.

"We're on it." Starr said.

"Thanks Estella." Tea said.

"And we're here to make sure you have fun tonight." Miracle said after walking in the house with Izzy.

"What are you talking about?" Tea asked.

"We are going to take your place as babysitter so that you can spend sometime with Mr. Lord." Miracle said.

"I can't let you do that. Leon has Evan this weekend; you should be out having fun."

"I had fun all day and Vida, D.J. Harvey and Uttara are easy to take care of, especially with the two of us."

"Vida, has kind of been a hand full lately." Destiny said.

"We can handle it. So go have fun, all of you!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Ok. Call us if you need anything." Destiny said.

"We will." Miracle said.

"Hey, I thought you were staying with your dad this weekend." Destiny said.

"I was but he was being a jerk so I left and stayed with Izzy." Miracle explained.

"Who's idea was this?" Tea asked.

"Mr. Lord." Miracle replied.

Tea shook her head.

"He loves you. He just wants to show you so go!" Miracle said.

"Ok but you know you can call me too if you need anything." Tea said.

"As always." Miracle said before they all left for their fun night out.


	4. Love & War

Love & War

Love is the most beautiful thing in life and war is one of the ugliest but nonetheless, everyone experiences both at some point. There can be something beautiful with a love that you can see lasting forever but sometimes there's an ugly war that brews with people you never imagine and sometimes within yourself.

Destiny, Starr and Neela were at Ultra Violet trying to get Dani to have some fun. It took a while but after Dani got a few drinks in her she started to loosen up. They hit the dance floor and they all began to have a great time! They're all hard working mothers so they needed and deserved it.

They bumped into Langston so she joined them in their festivities. The night was turning out to be a blast.

Some time passed and then the Ford brothers walked in.

"Oh come on. We were supposed to be flying solo tonight." Langston said to Starr.

The brothers came over to them.

"Hi ladies." James said. "Having fun?"

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed.

"Continue to enjoy." Ford said and then the brothers walked away.

"I'm going to get another drink." Dani said and went to the bar.

"Do you think maybe this should be her last?" Neela asked.

"Think, maybe? More like know, certainly." Destiny said.

"Well we wanted her to have fun. She's having fun! Maybe too much fun but fun. She'll be fine. We just need to make sure she stays out of trouble." Starr said.

At the bar, Dani had already ordered her drink then she looked next to her and there was Nate.

"Are you having as much fun as we are?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, we're having a good time." Nate replied.

"Good! How have you been?" Dani asked.

"I'm great! It looks like I'll be in Llanview a while longer." Nate said.

"Cool." Dani said.

"Here's your drink." The bartender said.

"Thanks." Dani said. "Later, Nate." Dani went back over to the girls and enjoyed her night.

-v-

A few days later, Dani went to see Jason in Statesville. He now had a full grown beard. Dani was surprised. They hugged and kissed before they sat and talked.

"How have you been?" Jason asked.

"I won't lie to you. This is really hard for me but how are you?" Dani asked.

"This is hard for me too and I am so sorry this is so hard for you. I'm sure this is hard for Vida too." Dani became silent. "What is it? Talk to me."

"Why didn't you think about how it would affect me and Vida if you got caught before you went and stole from Buchanan Enterprises? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth about the money problems instead of stealing it and doing everything else that was involved with the crime?" Dani snapped.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, both of you. How is Vida doing anyway?"

"She's hurting. She misses you and she doesn't know what to do so she's rebelling."

Jason shook his head sadly.

"How is Del?"

"She's fine."

"I'm going to make it all up to you all. I don't know how but I will."

"I would like to see you try… I'm so pissed with you! But I miss you."

"I miss you so much Danielle, you have no idea."

"Four more years to go."

"What have you been up to?"

"Taking care of the kids, working."

"That's all?"

"Pretty much but I was talked into going out last weekend. I had a great time."

"Good. You should enjoy every minute of life you're blessed with. Just don't forget about me, ok?"

"I won't… I can't."

-v-

Miley was in the living room watching television and Matthew came in the room, sat next to her, put his arm around her and then went in for a kiss which she ignored.

"Ok, enough. You keep avoiding me. What's the problem?" Matthew asked.

"A lot is the problem." Miley replied.

"What? What have I done?" Matthew asked.

Miley turned the TV off and looked at Matthew.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"The longer I'm in Llanview the more I learn about you."

"Yeah, you've mentioned that before."

"Since I've mentioned it I felt the need to do some digging since you obviously weren't going to tell me your secrets that aren't really secrets because anyone who who's anyone in Llanview knows all about them."

"So what exactly have you heard?"

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I'd rather you just tell me what you know."

"Ok! First, I have trusted my only child with you. I've trusted him in your care every other weekend, holidays and summer and you were an alcoholic! You spent months in rehab! Your alcoholism is why you moved back in with your parents, not because of mold in your condo. Try to explain that."

"I can't. It's all true."

"How could you? Why didn't you tell me? I trusted you with my son! You should have told me, asked me for help, something!"

"I was an alcoholic. I was in denial."

"And you took our son in your care in your mindset."

"I had been getting worst for years but the peak of my addiction my parents were taking care of the kids when they visited or they would come over my place but my mom would be there too."

"What about before your addiction was at its peak, who was taking care of our son then?"

"I was but I didn't drink when I had them."

"Anything could have happened Matthew!"

"I know! I feel bad about it. I've been trying to make it up."

Miley shook her head.

"You killed someone?" Miley asked.

Matthew was caught off guard.

"Did you?" Miley asked again.

"Yes."

"Oh my God! Who did I befriend? Have a child with? Become romantically involved with? Live with?"

"Miley! Listen please! I was seventeen! I was angry! I worried! That man, Eddie Ford, he's James' father. He was an asshole. My Uncle Clint said that he was having an affair with my mom but it was a lie. My Uncle Clint had him kidnap her but I didn't know that my Uncle Clint was involved, all I knew was that he had kidnapped her and she wasn't there so I panicked and I tried to threaten him with my finger on the trigger and it didn't work so I closed my eyes and shot him. I couldn't even believe I had done it as soon as it happened."

"… Well that's horrible."

"It's the truth. I hired Dani's mom as my lawyer, she's the best in town, I pleaded temporary insanity and I got off." There was silence. "Anything else?"

"Are you still in love with Destiny?"

"Where is that coming from?"

"She's your longest relationship. That was almost two decades ago and I don't know… I just have a feeling."

"That's ridiculous. I've been pissed with Destiny every since she betrayed me for Jason."

"But why do you feel so betrayed? She's the mother of your child but that's it. She doesn't really owe you anything."

"She didn't just betray me; she betrayed my family including our daughter."

"Still… I have a feeling."

"Your feeling is wrong." He got closer to her. "The only woman I love is you Miles." He went in to kiss her but she turned her head. "Miley!"

"You still were an alcoholic and had my son in your care."

"He was safe! He was! They all were!"

-v-

At Shaun's house, Shaun and Evangeline were in his bed.

"You spend a lot of time here, you know." Shaun said.

"That's not a bad thing, is it?" Evangeline asked.

"Absolutely not. It's a great thing. I actually think you should be here more often."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Move in with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"I would love to! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"How do you think everyone will feel about this?"

"What do you mean and why does it matter?"

"It's just that a lot of people took it hard when you and Tea divorced, they're still getting used to this. They might feel it's too soon."

"They'll be fine. They just want us all to be happy."

"If that's all they want then they got it. I'm happy, aren't you?"

"I'm happier than happy." Shaun said and then kissed Evangeline.

-v-

Destiny, Darren, Miracle, Evan, D.J. and Gavin were hanging out at Rodi's.

"You've got to try the burgers here. They're the best in town." Miracle said to Gavin.

"Miry's right! They're the best." Destiny said sitting close to Darren.

"It's so cool how in love you two are." Gavin said.

"Thanks. I'll love Destiny forever. She's my destiny." Darren said.

"Dido." Destiny said and then kissed Darren

"How did you two meet?" Gavin asked.

"We met in high school during rehearsals for a school musical." Destiny said.

"I took one look at Destiny and thought, "She is hot!" Not to mention, intelligent and just as beautiful on the inside. It was love at first sight for me." Darren explained.

"Only I wasn't interested at first." Destiny said.

"How did he win you over?" Gavin asked.

"He serenaded me with Michael Jackson's _The Way You Make Feel. _I was won." Destiny giggled. "We broke up and we found our way back to each other in college and we've been together ever since." Destiny said and kissed Darren again.

"I hope I have love like that some…day… Bree Brennan!" Gavin exclaimed after seeing her walk into the restaurant with her camera crew for her reality show.

"I take it you're a fan." Miracle said.

"I'm in love with her." Gavin said.

"Wow!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Wow!" Evan repeated.

They all laughed at the cuteness.

"You all act like you see her all the time." Gavin said.

"Well we do." Destiny said.

"How?" Gavin asked.

"She lives in Llanview and she happens to be my cousin." Miracle said.

"What? She's not my cousin too, is she?" Gavin asked.

"No. She's my cousin on my dad's side. Do you want to meet her?" Miracle asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Gavin replied.

"Bree!" Miracle called and Bree came over followed by her camera crew.

"Hey!" Bree exclaimed.

"This is my cousin, Gavin. He really wanted to meet you."

"Hi Gavin." Bree said.

"Hi!" Gavin stood. "You're even more beautiful in person." Gavin was mesmerized.

Bree giggled. "Thanks."

Gavin began to sweat bullets.

"Maybe I'm crazy for asking but would you go out with me?"

"He has major balls." Miracle mumbled.

"…Sure. Why not? You're a cutie. Get my number from Miry, ok?" Bree walked away.

"She said, 'yes.' I need some water." Gavin walked over to the counter.

"I can't believe he did that and on camera." Miracle said.

"Are you going to tell him she's psycho?" D.J. asked.

"D.J.!" Darren exclaimed.

"He's right." Destiny said. "But don't say psycho. He'll be fine. She's intergraded."

"What if they fall in love, get married and have kids?" Miracle asked.

"They haven't even been on a date Miry, besides there are plenty of Buchanans, Lords or Cramers running around Llanview for Gavin to bump into and have a crazy relationship with crazy babies."

"Hey!" Miracle exclaimed.

"What? You were thinking it about Bree." Destiny said.

"Yeah but all the Buchanans, Lords and Cramers mom? Hello! My family! I'm a Buchanan!"

"I know. Good thing you didn't get the crazy gene." Destiny said.

"Mom!" Miracle exclaimed.

"Oh please, you're thinking the same thing." Destiny said.

"Yeah I am." Miracle admitted. "Evan's a Buchanan and a Lord; you think the crazy genes will cancel each other out?" Miracle wondered aloud.

-v-

A few days later, Destiny did Dani a favor and took Del over to Matthew's for her.

"I didn't expect to see you." Matthew said.

"I thought I'd save Dani the irritation." Destiny said.

"You two are funny you know."

"How is that?"

"You betray me and I'm the bad guy."

"You're funny too Matt. We all know we were wrong and we all understand that the wrong thing for the right reason is still the wrong thing but it doesn't always stop us from doing it, especially when it involves someone we love. You know that if the shoe was on the other foot you would do the same thing to protect someone you love and you also know that I have done the same for you. When I learned about Eddie Ford I was going to take that to my grave even though it was Dani's boyfriend and Nate was my friend too but I loved you and I was going to have your back. Now that it's someone else I'm not allowed to have their back? That's not fair. I knew that no matter what you had done you were remorseful and you would never do it again and I knew the same about Jason and that's why I was there for him." Destiny was becoming annoyed thinking back. "Yes, he was dead wrong, I get that and I'm sorry I did not have your back this ONE TIME out of the many, MANY times I have had you're back in the twenty-five years we've known each other. What was I thinking? I should always be Matthew Buchanan's flunky. Enjoy your time with your daughter. Good bye." Destiny walked away.


	5. Til Death Do Us Part

'Til Death Do Us Part

Love and pain are inevitable in life, unfortunately, sometimes they go hand and hand.  
It was family time at Tea's. Tea's entire family were enjoying their time together and Victor joined them as well. Tea's brothers Tomas and Delmonico aka Del aren't too crazy about Victor but they figured since he suffered horrible conditions being held captive for sixteen years they could at least give him a chance. Tomas and Del don't have the best relationship and don't agree on much but they do agree on Todd and Victor.  
Victor was playing with Evan. Evan loves his grandpa Vic and Leon loved the relationship they were building. When Victor looked at Evan he couldn't help but wish that he could have had moments like this with Leon and watch him and Sam grow up. Now he's just cherishing every moment.  
Tea got a free moment and Victor noticed so he handed Evan over to Sierra Rose who was closest to him and pulled Tea aside, out in her beautiful backyard and kissed her. She smiled.  
"What's with you?" Tea asked.  
"You. You're what's with me. I love you. Everyday I was away, the only place I wanted to be was with you. Before I was taken away I promised to spend the rest of my life with you but that was interrupted. I still want to spend everyday for the rest of my life with you so Tea will you marry me, again?" Victor asked with a smile.  
"Vic..."  
"What? Just say, 'yes.' You know you want to."  
"It's just too soon. I just got divorced. Everyone's still getting used to this and we can't even decide where to live. I won't move in there and you won't move in here which I get but...maybe it's just too soon to talk about marriage."  
"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"  
"Yes but..."  
"Then just say yes to my question. We don't have to get married right away. Remember, you got divorced so that you could be with me."  
"I'll think about it."

-v-  
Dani went to the Buchanan Mansion to pick up Del and the butler let her in. She went into the living room where Matthew was looking at some paperwork.  
"Hey Matt. Is Del all ready to go?" Dani asked.  
"Oh. My mom picked her up a little while ago." Matthew said.  
"Thanks Matt. You couldn't tell me this when it happened? You had to wait until I got here?"  
"They shouldn't be that long, maybe a half hour or so."  
Dani shook her head annoyed.  
"And you couldn't tell me that Destiny was going to bring Del over instead of you?" Matthew said putting the papers down and standing up.  
"That's not at all the same thing. Don't you think it's about time you forgave Destiny anyway? She's always there for you, even when she doesn't really want to be. She doesn't ride for you one time and you want to hold it over her head forever? I really do understand why you're mad but if it were someone you loved who committed this crime you would have done the same thing that we did for Jason and you know you would."  
Matthew kissed Dani and she kissed him back. It went on for a minute.  
"What did you do that for?" Dani said angrily.  
"Why did you kiss me back?" Matthew asked.  
"You don't make any sense!"  
"You kissed me back so neither do you."  
"Just make sure Del is home by her bed time." Dani said and left the mansion. She stood on the front porch. "Ugh! What was that?" Dani stormed off.

-v-  
Meanwhile, at The Sun, Victor was calling it a night and Tea met him in his office so that they could go out for dinner. When they got downstairs to the foyer they ran into Todd and Blair who were looking pretty cozy together.  
"Is this tag team between Todd and Tomas fun for her?" Tea thought to herself.  
"Blair again?" Victor asked Todd. "You must enjoy your own leftovers."  
"You must enjoy mine." Todd said.  
"Excuse me." Tea said.  
"No offense." Todd said.  
"We don't appreciate being talked about like old food." Blair said.  
"He started it." Todd said childishly.  
"I'm sorry but you two have been together about ten times already, probably more. Don't you get bored? At some point isn't it time to give up?" Victor asked.  
"You've been with Tea more than once." Todd pointed out.  
"Only twice before I was taken. This time I'm just taking her back." Victor said.  
"Ok! Enough of this. Can we go to dinner now?" Blair asked.  
"Where are you eating?" Tea asked.  
"The Palace." Blair replied.  
"Oh great." Tea said.  
"What?" Blair asked.  
"That's where we're eating." Tea informed. No one was happy about them all eating at the same restaurant though no one actually said it, they all felt it.

-v-  
Destiny and Evangeline were at the Buenas Dias eating ice cream together.  
"You seem so happy." Evangeline said.  
"I am! I really am. Everything is wonderful. Darren and I just celebrated our fourteenth anniversary. Darren's brother kept DJ for the weekend so we had an amazingly romantic weekend. You seem really happy too."  
"Shaun asked me to move in with him."  
"That's great!"  
"You're happy about it? You weren't exactly excited that we got together."  
"Of course I'm happy and I wasn't angry that he was with you it was just weird that he wasn't with Tea but its over you know, whatever. Seeing smiles on your faces is all I need."  
"That's what Shaun said but I'm glad I'm hearing it from you. So what movie do you want to see?"  
"I don't know but a romance comedy would be nice."  
"What are you doing after the movie?"  
"Just going home to my husband! DJ is spending some time at Starr and James' with their kids and Miracle is at the Cramers with Izzy. What about you mom?"  
"I'll probably spend some time with Shaun. We should get going to the movies now."  
"Yeah we should... Mom, I'm glad we've gotten the chance to get to know each other." Destiny said.  
"Yeah me too." Evangeline smiled.

-v-  
Tea was walking through Angel Square thinking about Victor's proposal when she bumped into Shaun.  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" Tea exclaimed.  
"That's ok." Shaun laughed.  
"How have you been?"  
"I'm great! You?"  
"Same." It became silent. "Uh... Vic asked me to marry him... again. I thought you might want to hear it from me."  
"I assume you said yes."  
"I'm thinking about it actually, it's fast you know."  
Shaun just nodded his head. "I asked Vang to move in with me."  
"Oh! Well... that's... that's good."  
"Shouldn't we tell my mom and Shaun that my dad and your grandmother were trying to break them up?" Shaun and Tea heard Leon say close by but they couldn't see him.  
"I don't know. Obviously pops wanted to be with my grandmother and TaTa wanted to be with your dad so maybe we should let them be happy with who they want to be with. Sure, what what your dad and my grandmother did was utterly selfish but at the end of the day, pops and TaTa didn't have to break up if they didn't want to." Shaun and Tea heard Miracle say and followed the voices behind a bush that was in between them.  
They shocked Leon and Miracle when they saw them but Leon and Miracle tried to play it off hoping they didn't hear everything they had just said.  
"Heeeyyyy! What's up?" Miracle said in an up beat voice.  
"We heard everything." Shaun said in a serious tone.  
"Darn." Miracle said.  
"What do you mean Vic and Evangeline planned our break up?"  
"Well that's not exactly what we said." Leon replied.  
"Leon!" Tea exclaimed.  
"Ok, ok, ok... Miracle?" Leon looked at Miracle wanting her to explain.  
"Ugh... Well... Mr. Lord made moves on you and nana made moves on you pops. If you think about it, they really didn't do anything wrong besides plot it all. They more like tested the both of you and you both failed." Miracle did a fake giggle and then looked away. "Oh come on, TaTa, this is nothing you hadn't suspected all along."  
"Maybe you two should just forget you heard us say anything. You're both with who you want to be with so if you think about it, there's no harm done." Leon said.  
Tea and Shaun shared a look.  
"I have to meet Izzy at Rodi's. Later!" Miracle exclaimed and walked away.

-v-  
At the Buchanan Mansion Matthew was in his office working when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and Miley was standing there with a short, tight red dress on.  
"Miley! I didn't expect to see you." Matthew said.  
"Yeah well... I'm still a bit ticked with you for the alcoholism, not telling me and still having Ace here but... he is fine so maybe I can move passed it. I missed you." Matthew began flicking his pen. "Didn't you miss me too? Maybe I shouldn't have come."  
"No, I was just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Friends."  
"You just want to be friends?"  
"No, the TV show."  
"What about it?"  
"I was just thinking about that episode when Ross and Rachel went on a break."  
"Yeah I remember that. What does that have to do with us?"  
"...Nothing."  
"So can we try again?"  
"Yeah." Matthew went over to Miley and kissed her. "I missed you too."  
"Miley smiled. "How about you show me how much." Miley took Matthew's hand walked him too his room.  
He sat on the bed as she stood in front of him but he accidentally sat on the television remote which turned the TV on. ABC's News at eleven was on. They ignored it and continued to kiss.  
"Llanview's own Grammy winning music producer Darren Price is in critical condition at Llanview Hospital after being caught in the cross fire of a shooting at Rodi's restaurant owned by Police Commissioner John McBain. It was said that Price was trying to protect his step-daughter Miracle Buchanan and her best friend Izzy Thornhart. No one believes that the shooter were actually aiming for Price, Buchanan or Thornhart. It seems to be a case of wrong place at the wrong time. We'll keep you updated on Price's condition." A woman news reporter said. Matthew and Miley began to listen as soon as they heard Darren's name.  
"I have to go." Matthew said.  
"I'll come with you." Miley said.  
Matthew and Miley rushed to Llanview Hospital. Miracle, Evangeline and Izzy were in the waiting area. Miracle and Izzy were hysterical and Evangeline was crying by she was mostly trying to comfort the girls.  
"We just heard." Matthew said and then took Miracle into his arms.  
Evangeline saw Destiny at the end of the hall looking like she was about lose it completely. Miley took the liberty of comforting Izzy while Evangeline went to see about Destiny.  
"Did you hear anything?" Evangeline asked.  
Destiny just kept shaking her head. "I saw into the room... I don't think he's going to make it." Destiny cried hysterically and Evangeline took Destiny into her arms.  
More of the family began to come to the hospital and reporters were trying to track every minute.  
Destiny went back to the room where the doctors were operating on Darren and looked through the window to the room nervously and panicked. Suddenly, the doctors stopped and called time of death.

"Noooooooooo!" Destiny screamed and ran to Darren's side. "No! You can't leave us. If Matt can come back to life, why can't you? We need you! Darren please!" Destiny laid her head on his chest and cried harder than ever in her entire life.  
Miracle walked in and realized that Darren was gone.  
"Darren!" Miracle yelled and ran over next to Destiny. "He can't be gone. He just can't be."  
Meanwhile in the waiting room, the doctor was giving the bad news to the family and close friends. Everyone was beside themselves except Matthew. It wasn't that he didn't care about Darren. He was remorseful and he was surely thankful that he had saved his daughter but at the moment he was more concerned than anything. He was the only one there that really had it together so he went to Darren's room. He expected Destiny to be there but he thought Miracle was still in the restroom. He went in and gave them both a loving, supportive touch on the shoulders and they looked up at him sadly.


	6. I'll Be There

I'll Be There

Tea was getting ready to head out the door when Victor came over.

"Are you going out? You seem like you're in a rush." Victor inquired.

"I'm going over to Destiny's to show some support for her, Miracle and DJ." Tea informed.

"You're such a good person."

"They're family and family should be there for one another."

"You realize Evangeline will probably be there."

"We can put our differences aside for this... Speaking of Evangeline, there's something I want to know and I want you to tell me the truth."

"What is it?" Victor was curious.

"Were you and Evangeline scheming to break Shaun and me up?"

"...Scheming is such a strong word."

"Vic!"

"I'm sorry! Ok, I'm not sorry. All I did was flirt a little and play a little Money Honey. You didn't have to fall for it. You fell for it because you just couldn't help it. That's why you were avoiding playing Money Honey with me. You knew you would fall for it. Couple rounds of Money Honey and you were ready to jump into my arms."

"I have to go."

"You're not mad, are you?"

Tea gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later."

-v-

Shaun and Evangeline were in the middle of an argument.

"I can't believe you were trying to break us up!" Shaun yelled.

"I wasn't trying! I just wanted to know if you had any interest and it just turned out you did. I just thought that if you two were meant to be together you would be and I figured you would see if you weren't but it's not like I was going to do whatever it takes."

"Whatever, you say Charlene."

"Charlene?"

"Yeah because this is something the old you would do."

"I didn't mean any harm. I just love you so much. I don't want to fight. Darren dying is just a reminder that people you love can be here one day and be gone the next. Do I have to sing Tina Turner's I Don't Really Want to Fight? You're where you want to be, aren't you?"

"I don't want to fight either. I'm just a little angry and a lot disappointed."

"I understand, really I do."

"We should get to Destiny's. They need us."

-v-

Dani and Tea walked onto Destiny's porch and heard Mariah Carey and Boys II Men's _One Sweet Day_ blasting.

"She's already brought out the Mariah. Here I was complaining because my man was in jail, that doesn't compare to never seeing him again." Dani said and then used her key to go into Destiny's house.

Dani and Tea found Destiny, Miracle and DJ in the dining room sitting around the table going through photo albums and papers they found. All three of them had eyes full of tears. DJ was sitting closely to Destiny. Tea wrapped her arms around Destiny and DJ and Dani did the same to Miracle.

"We're here for you. Whatever you need." Tea said.

"We're here for you too." Shaun added after just entering the room with Evangeline, his parents and Gavin.

They were all there for support and showed how much they really loved them. The usually talkative Destiny, Miracle and DJ were talking a little to nothing at all.

Dani went over to the radio to change the song before _One Sweet Day_ played for the third time since they had gotten there.

"Touch it and I will chop your hand off!" Destiny yelled.

"Ok, not touching." Dani said and stepped away from the radio.

Phylicia, Evangeline and Tea were in the kitchen starting dinner. It was a bit awkward between Evangeline and Tea but they put that aside. Nothing is more important than family to either of them.

After _One Sweet Day_ played for the third time Destiny used the remote to the radio and changed the song to another Mariah Carey song called _Never Too Far_. The radio was still blasting through the entire house.

The first time Miracle left the table was when Leon walked in with Evan. She hugged them both tightly and didn't let go for a few seconds Then she took Evan into her arms and went out into the backyard with him and Leon.

After seeing picture after picture of happy times with Darren and their family throughout their lives together Destiny just couldn't go any longer without having another meltdown. She didn't want to leave DJ but she knew if she didn't go out for some air soon she would lose it. After the song finished she signaled to Richard to come over to comfort DJ for her because he had been practically joined to her hip since he came home from Starr's the night before. Destiny finally turned the volume down on the Mariah and then stepped outside on the front porch. When she got to the door Matthew was walking up.

"Hey." Matthew said.

"Hey." Destiny whispered the first word she had spoken since Dani tried to touch the radio.

"How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected I guess. It helps having family around."

"What about Miracle?"

"She's about the same. She's in the backyard with Leon and Evan."

"Why are you out here all alone?"

"I just needed some air and to come out here and gaze at the beauty in the world."

"So..."

"Yeah I really don't want to talk though."

"Oh. Ok."

"You can go inside if you want. My mom is cooking dinner."

"Which one?" Matthew joked.

"All of them." Destiny said seriously.

Matthew went inside and the first person he ran into was Dani.

"I didn't expect to see you." Dani said.

"About what happened between us, I'm sorry." Matthew said.

"Why are you sorry now?"

"I guess I was just being impulsive as usual. When I have a lot going on inside and out I tend to just do things without thinking. I shouldn't keep getting you involved but you did kiss me back. You may want to think about why you did what you did."

Matthew went into the dining room to say hello to everyone. They were all surprised to see him but they were also surprised to see him at the hospital too. Miracle finally came back in the house with Leon and Evan and she was also surprised to see Matthew.

"Hi Miracle." He hugged her but she didn't hug back.

"Hi." Miracle said and then took her seat again at the dining room table.

Matthew wasn't feeling the love from Miracle at all but he just tried to take it as her grieving and not read too much into it.

It's been a hard day for everyone and Darren's family came over soon enough but as hard as it was it was just little bit easier with everyone around blanketing them in their love as Michael Jackson would say.

-v-

A few days later, it was time for the day everyone was dreading, Darren's funeral. There were so many people there. Darren had effected so many people in his life. There were even a lot of people in the music industry who showed up. The family and friends closest to Darren got up to speak and Miracle wanted to express how she felt as well.

"Darren has been in my life since before I can remember. He has always been there for me and I don't think I or anyone else had enough time with him. He was such a beautiful person inside and out and he had so much to offer the world. I was able to spend eighteen years with him and I just think its sad that my little brother and my son won't even have that. He taught me so much... and it's because of him that I knew what to look for in a man. He was a prime example of what a man should be. He was so good to my mom and it just warmed my heart everyday to see how much he loved her. I just want my brother and my son to grow up to be just like him; loving, caring, strong, talented... there's a list. You know, when I was little I was afraid of thunder and he would sing to me and tell me that I had nothing to worry about because... because he would die before he let anyone or anything hurt me." Miracle was doing everything to keep from crying like a rain storm, it was drizzling but if the storm came she was done. "I never... I never would have thought that he would actually die trying to protect me. That's what happened you know, he saw danger and he stood guard like Superman to protect me and Izzy. I think this is the first time I realized he actually isn't Superman. I wish he didn't have to go like this. It's not fair but Darren I'll make you proud, I promise and I'll remember everything you've done for me and everything you've ever taught me. You were the best daddy anyone could ask for and I'll always love you." Miracle took her seat next to Destiny and began to cry as soon as she sat down.

Miracle gave the last speech after the many that went before her. Afterward Starr took the floor.

"I've known Darren a long time but I really began to get to know him when we started working together. I won my first Grammy with him. We worked together for years now and we had become pretty close friends and I can't imagine not being able to talk to this amazing person again... In honor of my dear friend, this amazing man..." Starr said and then the music started and she sung her song _One Life to Live_ followed by _I'll Be There_ by The Jackson 5. "We love you Darren."


	7. Until It's Gone

Until It's Gone

We've all heard the saying at least once, people don't realize what they have until it's gone. When it's gone they appreciate it so much more and wish they appreciated it as much when they had it. Sometimes it doesn't take your own lost to come to that realization.

Matthew, Miley and Ace walked into the Buchanan mansion after Darren's funeral. Ace went straight to his room and left Matthew and Miley in the living room.

"Matt, why didn't you want to go to the re-pass? I really wanted to go." Miley said.

"Then go." Matthew replied.

"What? Come on, what's the problem? You're obviously upset about something."

"...My daughter thinks some other man is a better father than I am to her."

"What did you expect? You said yourself you haven't been the best father to any of your children. You even said you were trying to make up for it. The only one of your kids you're actually close to is Ace and I know you're trying to do things differently with Del."

"I know, its just actually hearing it from Miracle, my oldest daughter."

"You have the worst relationship with her. Besides, Darren lived with her."

"Yeah... I've been a horrible father, you know I didn't even know she was afraid of the thunder when she was a kid. I've been trying to make it up to Miry but I guess I'm not trying hard enough."

"You still have time."

"We all think we have all the time in the world but look at what happened to Darren... It could've been Miracle and then I would have lost my chance... Doesn't she know I love her? I tell her all the time."

"Coming from a girl who has a great relationship with her father, maybe its not how much you say it but how much you show it. I know she's been pushing you away since Darren died but just keep trying...So do you want to go to the-"

"I don't think I should."

"Well Ace and I are going so I'll see you later." Miley kissed him, called Ace and left.  
Matthew picked up the picture frame on the coffee table which held a picture of him and Miracle from about sixteen years ago. Miracle was still the only child and Matthew's alcoholism was years away. All those years ago Miracle thought he was the best daddy in the world.

"I've really messed up... a lot."

-v-

After the funeral, everyone met up at Destiny's house. They tried not to make it so sad and dreary and more like a celebration of Darren's life, it was hard because it was sad but they tried and Nicole didn't go to the funeral but they did come over afterward to show Miracle some support. They haven't been close to Miracle since they were really young but their relationship could never be so screwed up that when something like this happens they never show really meant a lot that they had so much support and that so many people loved Darren as they did.

Tea, Evangeline and Phylicia found Destiny in the backyard.

"How are you?" Phylicia asked.

"Sad and lonely but I know I'm not alone. I have so many people who love me I know that I'll be alight and so will Miracle and DJ. For some reason it was Darren's time to leave us and for us it was too soon but I know that he would want us all to be happy. It'll take some time but we'll get it together."

"Don't forget we're all here for you." Evangeline said before the three of them embraced Destiny into a hug.

-v-

Six months later...

Evangeline and Shaun were getting Evangeline's things settled into Shaun's house because she finally moved in with Eve of course. Eve was off checking out her new room and Evangeline and Shaun finally found some time to relax.

"I'm glad we finally made this happen." Evangeline said.

"Me too." Shaun smiled and then kissed her.

Eve ran downstairs and joined them on the couch. "I love my new room!" Eve exclaimed.

"You think you're going to like living here?" Evangeline asked.

"Sure, why not?" Eve replied.

-v-

Dani was redecorating her living room so she called her brothers, along with Sam and James to help her and James also called his brothers over to help. They were bringing new furniture in and taking old furniture out and repainting. She had Starr babysit the kids so they could get it all done. By the end of the night the room looked great and all the men left but a few minutes after they left the doorbell rung and Dani answered.

"Nate." Dani said surprised to see him back again.

"I'm sorry. I think I dropped my phone." Nate informed.

"It's ok. Come in."

"Thanks." Nate came in and looked all over the room for his cell phone. Dani watched him for a few minutes before helping him look.  
"I found it!" Dani said after looking under the new couch.

"Oh, thanks. Can't live without this. I'll take it and be on my way."

Dani put the phone in her bra. "Or you can come and get it."

"What are you doing?" Nate knew the answer but couldn't understand her reason for doing this.

"What do you think?" Dani stepped closer and then caressed his chest.

"You're not thinking straight. I'm going to go now."

"My thinking is fine. I haven't thought this clearly in a long time and it's obvious you're still attracted to me."

"Of course I'm attracted to you, you're hot but things ended for us a LONG time ago and news flash, you're married!"

"Right... that's going real well." Dani mumbled under her breath disappointed.

"Dani, can I just have my phone so that I can leave?"

"I told you to come and get it." Dani gave Nate a heated kiss right on the lips then Nate picked Dani up then took her over and laid her on the couch and continued to kiss her. He stopped abruptly.

"I can't. This is wrong."

"This is right. I promise you, I want this." Dani kissed Nate again and he took her up to her bedroom.

-v-

Tea and Vic were lying in bed together in their new house next door to Tea's other house. Victor didn't want to move into Tea's house where she and Shaun used to share a bed and her entire family lives and Tea didn't want to leave her family so the compromise, buy the house next door. The problem with their living situation was solved and after Darren died Tea thought, why wait on getting married when she knew she wanted to be with Victor so they're getting married in two days.

"Are you ready to be Mrs. Lord?" Victor asked.

"I'm more ready than ever before." Tea smiled.

-v-

Destiny was outside relaxing at the country club with shades on and a drink in her hand.

"Once upon a time I was busting my butt working here and now I can afford to be a member. Oh how things change." Destiny thought.

Destiny's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Leon rushing over and sitting next to her.

"Destiny!" Leon exclaimed.

"Leon! What's up?"

"You have to talk to Miry?"

"Why? Is she ok?"

"She wants to get married like soon! It's too soon! One step at a time!"

Destiny laughed. "Calm down sweetie. Miracle is just trying to feel a void right now and losing Darren has reminded her how short life can be so she wants to rush everything. Don't worry, I'll talk to her. She'll be alright."

"Don't get me wrong, I want to marry her, I just don't want to make that commitment right now."

"I understand."

"Thanks. I'll see you later." Leon walked away.

Destiny got back to her relaxation and decided to put her earphones in her ear and listen to her I-Pod. She put on that old school Whitney Houston and just closed her eyes. She had on Run to You and was enjoying it until someone tapped her before she got to the very end of the chorus.

"Who just interrupted my Whitney?" She opened her eyes and saw Matthew sitting next to her. She stopped the music and took the earphones out her ear.  
"Geez, you had those speakers cranked." Matthew said.

"Matthew, it's 2031, no one says 'cranked' anymore."

"What are you listening to?"

"Whitney Houston."

"And you talk about me using the word cranked?"

"Excuse me. Whitney never gets old." Destiny said seriously.

"Ok!"

"So what's going on?"

"I've been trying so hard with Miracle, I feel like I'm getting nowhere."

"You have to be persistent. She's our daughter which means she's stubborn. How's Miley?"

"To be honest, I broke up with her months ago but she is fine, we're still friends."

"I can't believe you haven't mentioned it all this time. How are the rest of your kids?"

"They're fine. You know I got full custody of Drew and Nicole. Their moms let them do whatever they want and I know in the past I haven't been the best father but from now on I am going to be the best father. I've been trying for a while but from now on I'm not going to TRY I'm going to BE. No excuses. I know for sure now that I won't go back to the bottle."

"That's good. I'm proud of you actually."

Matthew just stared at Destiny and then looked her up and down.

"What?" Destiny asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't be creepy." Destiny sat back, turned the I-Pod back on and put the earphones back in her ear. A few seconds passed and Matthew tapped her again. She paused the I-Pod. "Matthew, if you interrupt this song again before it ends I'm going to hurt you."

Matthew laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm going to the Buena's Dias. I just wanted to know if you wanted to join me."

"But you can eat here."

"Yeah but the Buena's Dias has the best pies."

"You want to go with me? We've been cool for a few months now and you've really been there for me and I appreciate it so much but we don't just go out together... that's weird."

"We used to hang out all the time."

"Yeah about two decades ago."

"Well there's no harm done if we do."

"...I guess not."

Gavin walked by with Bree hand and hand. They've been going out for eight months now.

"They're cute together, nothing like being in love." Destiny said.

"Yeah... I know." Matthew agreed.

Destiny looked to her left and saw Izzy and Liam kissing happily. "Look who's back in action... I wonder how long that will last since Liam is going back to LA in a few months. I'm happy for them. She really loves him. It's been a long time since I've been on the other side of the love fence... I'll be getting back to my music now."

"Wait! I didn't want to interrupted your Whitney again. You're going to go to the Buena's Dias with me later, right?"

"Sure, whatever. Could you just let me relax right now, please?"

"Sure." Matthew replied, turned away, smiled and then went to the pool and left Destiny alone.


	8. Circles: Part I

Circles

We've all heard the sayings; what goes around comes around and if you love something let it go and if it comes back then that's how you know. Often, in life certain events repeat themselves and one day you look up and it's like déja vu.

Destiny and Matthew were at the Buena's Dias sharing a pie.

"Help me out, what can I do to get my relationship back on track with Miry?" Matthew asked.

"Be persistent and consistent. Stop implying that she isn't a good mother or doesn't spend enough time with Evan... Yeah you didn't think I knew about that, did you?" Destiny said.

"I know she's not a bad mother but it seems like everyone else is with Evan more that she is."

"You're wrong. You and Miry don't spend a great amount of quality time together. Miry and Leon rotate who has him during the weekends and the only time we usually babysit for them is when they're at school or working and probably about once a month someone babysits just because we love Evan and we want to spend time with him but Miry and Leon are both great parents and you should understand how hard it is and how much help you need when you're in their predicament. Don't you remember when Miracle was a baby? We had so much help and it was so hard on us."

"I remember."

"Then come on, what are you being a jerk about it to Miry for? Another thing you can do is show a little more interest in your grandson. He's two years old and you've never even babysat him."

"That's not my fault. I've actually asked to babysit and she always says no."

"Oh... well, it's good you showed interest but I'm sure she said no because... well she doesn't trust you as much... and... she would hate for you to rub off on Evan." Destiny said hesitantly because she didn't want to hurt Matthew's feelings.

"Well damn!"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm glad we're able to be friends again."

"So am I. I've got to give it to you. You've been different. You've been reminding of the old you, when we first met in high school. That was the Matthew I liked. He was sweet...usually."

"Was that the Matthew you fell in love with?"

Destiny laughed, caught off guard by the question. "Yeah, that's the one."

"I ruined us when I cheated."

"Yeah you did but it was probably doomed from the start."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"A little."

"I don't believe that. I never apologized for cheating."

"Oh Matthew, that was twenty years ago. You don't need to apologize."

"I feel like I do. I hurt you. I've done that too much."

Destiny smiled. "It's really OK. I was over you cheating on me just a couple months after it happened and obviously I moved on after that. I had closure anyway. We tried to date and it didn't work out but at least I never had to wonder what if. What happened was meant to be so that all the events that followed could happen. It's all good in the neighborhood."

"...I still wanted to tell you that."

"Apology accepted, OK. Don't worry about it... That is why I stopped being your friend after that though. When we broke up I told you I wasn't going to continue to stick by you through everything. I just wanted you finally appreciate me and I figured you wouldn't until I was gone."

"You made your point."

"None of that applies to us anymore. We're starting fresh. To a new friendship." Destiny said, holding up her glass of juice.

Matthew held up his glass. "To a new... friendship" They gave their glasses a light bang together and then took a sip.

After they left the Buena's Dias, Matthew took Destiny home and walked her to her door.

"You really didn't have to walk me to my door." Destiny said.

"Of course I did."

"Well I had a good time."

"So did I."

"I'll see you soon." Destiny said before going inside. Miracle greeted her as soon as she walked into the living room.

"Were you and my dad on a date?" Miracle asked unhappily.

"Hello to you too." Destiny said.

"Mom!" Miracle wanted an answer.

Destiny looked at her like she was being ridiculous. "No, I was not on a date with your father. I'm not dating anyone right now and if I were dating I wouldn't be dating him. We're just friends and don't ever try to check me again."

"Since when are you and dad friends?" Miracle asked.

"Since he's changed his attitude and really been there for us. When I say us I mean me AND YOU."

"Too little too late."

"It's not too late. You know he loves you but he has just lost his way. I think he found it again. He reminds me of how he used to be. I really think you should give him a chance." Miracle didn't respond to the statement. "Let's talk about you. What is this I hear about you wanting to get married?"

Miracle looked at her, surprised that she knew. "I'm ready to get married." Miracle replied.

"Are you sure this isn't more about feeling like you don't have enough time so you want to speed everything up?"

"I know I want to marry Leon so why should I wait?"

"You're young."

"You got married young and Sierra Rose was a year younger than I am when she got married."

"I was three years older than you when I got married and I had finished my first four years of college and had an OK job while going to law school. One step at a time, take your time. You've already had to grow up fast."

"We don't have all the time in the world."

"No, we don't but we should still take our time. You have to stop and smell the roses because I feel like life isn't so much about how much you do but what you learn and give and you can't learn if you're speeding through everything."

DJ came downstairs, spoke and then sat on the couch to watch television. He used to be very talkative but since Darren died he's hardly says anything. Destiny joined him on the couch and told him she would take him to the arcade the next day. She thought that maybe if she got him to have fun he would open up again and it worked.

-v-

Dani went to Statesville to visit Jason. She saw Jason and he went to kiss her but she moved away from him and then hugged him. They sat facing each other.

"What's wrong? You still love me, don't you?" Jason laughed thinking it was ridiculous but Dani didn't laugh or answer. It was no longer funny to him. "You love me, right?"

"...Of course I love you." Dani said softly.

"I don't like the way you said that."

"It's true. I do love you... I just can't be with you." Dani said hesitantly.

"What?" Jason asked confused. "You're kidding, right?"

"No... I'm not... I-I want a divorce." Dani was hesitant and nervous about what she was saying, she meant it but she didn't want to hurt Jason though she knew she would.

"What?" Jason snapped. He then looked over at the guard assuring him that everything was OK. "What the hell do you mean you want a divorce?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Be alone... and you shouldn't want me to be."

"I would never want you to be alone but you're not alone. You have your family and your friends. If anybody is alone its me and that's my own fault but at least I had a wife and daughter to look forward to when I got out."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? I love you Danielle! Aside from this big mishap I have been the best husband! You cheated on me with your ex-boyfriend and got pregnant and I was still there! Everything I have done since the day we got together has been for you. You know that. You knew how much I loved you and how genuine I was front the start. You're just going to throw away eighteen years together, eleven years of marriage and the rest of a lifetime because we're apart for a few lousy years?"

"Matthew was never my boyfriend."

"Oh call it what you want!" Jason exclaimed, annoyed.

"What if we don't have a lifetime? What if I die tomorrow? I'll die alone."

"You won't be alone, Dani." Jason said with compassion and sincerity.

They were silent for a minute until Dani broke it.

"I still want a divorce."

"No."

"Huh?"

"I said no."

Dani knew this wouldn't be easy but she just HOPED Jason would cooperate but since he wouldn't she knew she was going to have to play hardball even though she didn't want to hurt him, she knew she was going to have to hit below the belt before he gave in.

"I cheated on you."

"Yeah we've established that. I'm passed it."

The statement reminded Dani of the kiss with Matthew.

"Oh yeah so I've cheated on you twice since you've been in here." Dani thought to herself. "No, I cheated on you again." She said aloud.

"I beg your pardon."

"Twice, you know since you've been in here."

"You're just trying to piss me off so I can grant you the divorce, right?"

"I was trying not to tell you but it's true. The first time wasn't intentional, Matthew and I kissed."

"You and Matthew, I should have known." Jason said as he sat back in the chair.

"Well I don't know what that was about but then more recently, oh say a couple days ago I had sex with Nate and no excuse, I meant to do it, I wanted to do it and I don't regret it.."

Jason felt like Dani stabbed him in the heart and twisted it.

"You're lying." Jason said but knew that she wasn't because he knows when his wife was lying but he didn't want to believe it.

"I'm not lying. It's the truth."

"But why... why would you do this to me?"

"I've been telling you since I've been here."

Jason sat back in his chair again in silence. His heart had never hurt so much.

"You didn't just cheat on me, you cheated on me with me favorite actor and again an ex-boyfriend."

"Matthew wasn't-" She stopped herself. "It really doesn't matter, does it?"

"You cheat on me with Matthew and Nate. Neither of them were as good to you when they were with you as I have been even if it was over 20 years ago, were they and be honest?"

"No, they weren't but-"

"Yet you cheat on me with them and I have been amazing to you?" Jason asked cutting Dani off.

"Jason-"

"I've been in here two and a half years, I have two and a half more to go. We've been together a total of eighteen years and once I get out we have until we're old and gray with grand-kids sitting on a porch swing and you're willing to blow that for five unfortunate years, an asshole and some dumb ass that cheated on you and made a porno with his brother's ex-girlfriend, never mind how good I have been to you?" Dani was silent. "Fine, I'll grant you the divorce because if our marriage means this little to you, it's not worth fighting for... Give my baby girl a kiss for me and tell her I love her. Goodbye Danielle."

Dani left Statesville and went to Starr's house saddened by today's events. Langston was visiting Starr so they both were there to be an ear to listen.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Starr asked.

"I asked Jason for a divorce."

"Why?" Starr and Langston asked in unison, shocked by the statement.

"I'm lonely, angry and tired of waiting so I just wanted to move on."

"But... he's been so good to you. I hate to put my two cents in but I think he's worth the wait." Starr said.

"He kept reminding me of that." Dani said. "And you know what, I know that OK but why should I suffer because he made a dumb ass decision?" Dani snapped.

"And why should he stay with a wife who cheated on him and got pregnant just so that he could be reminded of it everyday for the rest of his married life."

"Starr!" Langston yelled.

"I'm sorry. Whatever you want to do Dani, I am here to support you but I just don't think its fair that you're just giving up. If you want out just say you want out because if you're willing to give up so easily then maybe its not Jason, maybe its you and if that's true then just be real about it."

"I came over here for support." Dani stated.

"And you have my support, honest." Starr assured.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Dani said.

"Talk to me Dani, what brought you to your final decision?" Langston asked.

"When I purposely had sex with Nate and didn't care that I was cheating on my husband."

"That should do it." Langston said.

"How do you feel about what happened with you and Nate?" Starr inquired.

"Fine." Dani said and then thought to herself, "I'd like to do it again."

"This is just like in high school! We all have a Ford brother!" Langston exclaimed. Starr and Dani stared at Langston. "Too soon, huh?" They continued to just look at her. "Yeah, too soon."

"I want a divorce but I really feel bad that I had to hurt Jason to get it." Dani said.

"Have you spoken to Destiny or your mom about handling your divorce?" Langston asked.

"I haven't talked too either of them about this but I can't ask Destiny. I don't even want to tell her."

"Why not?" Starr asked.

"She just lost her husband, she's a widow. She would do anything to have him back and here I am trying to get out of my marriage. She's going to think I'm pathetic."

"No, she won't. The circumstances are totally different." Langston said.

-v-

Matthew and Miracle were in the Buchanan mansion living room watching television when Matthew suddenly turned it off.

"Dad!" Miracle exclaimed.

"I want to talk, not sit here in silence and stare at a screen." Matthew said.

"Talk about what?"

"We used to be so close." Matthew said picking up the picture of him and Miracle on the coffee table.

"Things change."

"Our relationship shouldn't have and I take full responsibility for messing that up. I've been too preoccupied with myself."

"Yeah you have. You've been too preoccupied with yourself, all the women that go in and out of your life, work and alcohol."

"That's all over with... So tell me what's going on with you." Miracle was silent. "Oh come on! Talk to daddy." When Miracle still didn't say anything he began to tickle her. She tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. After he tickled her for a little while he finally stopped.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Miracle said.

"You'll always be my little girl. Besides, you enjoyed it... I just want us to bond a little before your sisters get back and then we can all go out together."

Miracle finally softened up and decided to talk to Matthew.

"Finally." Matthew thought and smiled.

-v-

Shaun, Evangeline and Eve were having breakfast, pancakes, bacon and eggs. It was all so delicious.

"I'm done! This was good mom!" Eve announced.

"Thank you, sweetie. Go finish getting ready for school." Evangeline said.

"OK." Eve said and then left the table.

"She's a doll." Shaun said.

"Yeah, she's wonderful. All three of us living under the same roof like this kind of makes me wonder what life would have been like if we had the chance to raise Destiny together."

"Every now and then I wonder the same thing. Everything would be different. I've even had dreams about it but even though I know that Destiny is biologically my daughter it's still weird to imagine not having her as my sister. That's Little D." Shaun laughed a little. "I guess she was always my baby anyway." He smiled.

Evangeline smiled at the thought of how close Shaun and Destiny have always been. "Are you going to Tea and Vic's wedding tomorrow?"

"No, it's just weird."

"Vic invited me but I'm not going. We all know Tea and I don't exactly get along and like you said, it's weird."

-v-

Tea was all set to walk down the aisle again. Her and Vic's closest family and friends were in attendance and patiently waiting outside for the wedding to start. As Vic waited for Tea, he looked around at the guests. He saw his sister, Vicki and her family. The family had expanded so much. He watched his great-niece, Bree as she giggled and kissed her love, Gavin. Ryder had a date that he brought from LA but it was nothing serious. The Vegas were in attendance too of course being as they are all so close to Tea. Cristian was with his wife and two children. Jaime was with her husband, Jay who is of course Jason's cousin and their son. Hope and Gabe were back in town just for the wedding. They were still happy together and it showed.

The music started for Tea to come down the aisle.

"Are you ready?" Sam asked Vic.

"Do you really have to ask?" Vic asked with a smile.

Sam looked over at Sierra Rose and smiled remembering his own wedding.

Tea met Vic at the end of the aisle and they committed themselves to each other once again but this time it was going to stick. No one was going to separate them again.

_I hope you've allI enjoyed this chapter. Circles Pt. 2 will be the last. _

_I felt like the show didn't include enough family scenes the last few years. I used to forget who was related sometimes so I hope you all liked that I added a little more of the intertwining families in this story and the first one._

_I enjoy reading your comments so continue and look forward to the last chapter of Llanview Lives 2: Grown Ups._


	9. Circles: Part II

Circles: Part II

Nine months later...

Everyone who was anyone was attending Llanview's annual red ball, including Dani who was there with Nate.

Destiny was sitting at a table with Shane, Neela, Rex and GiGi. Rex and GiGi were up dancing.

"I can't believe I let you all talk me into coming to this thing." Destiny said.

"We all just wanted you to have fun. We're glad you came." Neela said.

"This is our song." Shane said in response to the song change.

"Go ahead. Go dance." Destiny insisted.

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Neela said.

"I'm fine! Go dance with the love of your life." Destiny said.

"We'll be right back." Neela said and she and Shane went to dance.

Destiny took a sip of her glass of red wine and watched as her family, friends and other Llanview residents danced with the somebody who loved them.

She suddenly saw Darren standing in front of her.

"Hey beautiful. I know you're feeling kind of lonely right now. You've been doing well, staying strong and moving on. I want you to keep doing that. I just want you to be happy and you will have that again, love I mean. You deserve it. When the time is right and it comes, don't push it away." Darren kissed Destiny. "I love you, Destiny."

"Destiny." Matthew said, standing where Destiny just saw Darren standing, bringing her back to reality.

"Hey." Destiny said.

"Do you want to dance?" Matthew asked.

"...Sure." Destiny said with a bit of hesitancy. Matthew took her hand and they went to dance. "I thought you would bring Miley even though you have broken up."

"No... I just came alone. I don't know why. My parents feel like they need to baby-sit me."

"My family and friends are the same way. I let them talk me into coming."

"Do you remember the first dance we went to?"

"If I recall correctly, you went a lone to that dance too."

"If I recall correctly, you went with your cousin."

"Oh thanks for pointing that out."

"You pointed out that I was alone!" Matthew exclaimed and they laughed together. "At least I got some attention from Nicole Scherzinger."

"That's because you looked all sad and lonely." Destiny joked.

"Don't tell anyone but I have every Pussycat Doll and Nicole's albums and that's why I named my daughter Nicole."

"Oh my goodness, I had no idea you had become that obsessed."

"Do you remember what song they sing?"

"Of course, they sung Jai Ho."

"You Are My Destiny." Matthew said, finishing the title of the song as he looked into Destiny's eyes. "I'll be right back."

Dani came over to Destiny. "Are you having fun?"

"I've had better but it's ok." Destiny replied.

Suddenly an old familiar song came on the radio. Destiny laughed.

"I can't believe him." Destiny smiled.

Matthew headed back over and Dani went back over to Nate.

"I can't believe you requested Jai Ho."

"This is for that dance we never got to have back then." Destiny and Matthew danced to Jai Ho until the song went off.

"You want to get out of here?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah." Destiny replied.

Matthew and Destiny entered the Buchanan mansion.

"...I had fun with you." Destiny stated.

"Me too." Matthew responded.

There was tension in the air. Destiny looked all around room but Matthew just stared at her and then decided to go for a kiss hoping he wouldn't get pushed away. Destiny didn't push him away, instead she kissed him back with a passion which Matthew didn't expect but wanted. He lifted her leg up to his waist and began kissing her neck. It was getting heated. Matthew held his hand out for her to follow him to his room.

A couple hours later...

Destiny and Matthew were spooning until it hit Destiny that she forgot to call Miracle.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot to call Miracle. I feel so bad! Where's my phone?" Destiny found her phone on the floor by the bed and called Miracle.

"Mom!" Miracle exclaimed worriedly on the other end.

"I'm ok, sweetie. I am so sorry! I went to Dani's after the ball and fell asleep! I didn't mean to worry you."

"You're at Aunt Dani's house?" Miracle asked knowing that Destiny was lying because Dani called right after the ball was over to check on Vida and she never mentioned Destiny being with her. Miracle was babysitting Vida, D.J, Chad and Eva while their parents were at the ball."

"Yeah." Destiny replied. "I feel horrible for worrying you. How are the kids?"

"They're fine. They're all asleep." Miracle replied.

"Are you ok?" Miracle said.

"Yes."

"I'll be home by ten, ok?" Destiny assured.

"Ok." Miracle said.

"I love you. I'll see you later." Destiny ended the conversation.

"Why did you lie to her?" Matthew asked.

"Matt, it's three in the morning. That's booty call hour. Either she would have assumed that you're drinking again and I'm helping you or she would have assumed that exactly what happened is what happened. One, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want that visual and two, I don't want to have to explain this. I don't even know how to explain this." Destiny explained.

"So what exactly was this?" Matthew asked.

"If you don't know, I sure don't." Destiny said.

"Do you regret this?" Matthew asked.

"...No. I don't." Destiny replied.

"I guess this is the real question. Do we have a chance?" Matthew asked.

"Matthew... Like I said before, I don't think we work as a couple." Destiny stated.

"You said I'm acting like the old Matthew." Matthew said.

"That's the Matthew I broke up with." Destiny said.

"You're just afraid that I'll hurt you but I won't. I love you so much. I am in love with you. I have always been in love with you. What I became has all been a result of me trying to forget my feelings for you but I just can't do it. It's impossible. I've been trying for eighteen years. Unfortunately, it took me four years to admit to myself that I loved you. By then it was too late. The night before your wedding, David took me out and I got so drunk and when I did I poured my heart out and told David everything I felt for you and I knew that I couldn't let you get married without you knowing how I felt but I was too late. It didn't change anything. Then..."

Destiny sat back and folded her arms realizing that Matthew had a lot to tell her.

"...drinking became my habit on the weekends because it was a way of numbing the pain and forgetting. During the week I could focus on work and Miry but that just wasn't enough. I wanted other things to fill the space in my heart that only you could fill so that's when I started sleeping with all those women but haven't had another relationship since Kristina. It took seventeen years for me to get into another serious relationship. When you were helping me when my alcohol addiction peaked, I loved it because once again I could have you near me, showing me some kind of affection and giving me attention. Once I was sober I had to turn to something else. I hoped that somewhere deep inside some old feelings for me would resonate and stupidly I thought that if I slept with Dani you would be jealous and want me back. The only reason I-" Matthew started to mention the last kiss with Dani but stopped himself, realizing that some things are better left unsaid. "The only reason I broke up with Miley was because as much as I tried to lie to myself I knew I still wasn't over you. I really tried to move on but she realized months before that I still loved you. I denied it. Destiny, I'm tired of lying to myself and everyone else about how much I want you and want to be with you. If you don't want to be with me, I get it but all I want is you. I love you with everything I have in me."

Destiny held her right hand over her heart because Matthew was really touching it with his words. She was caught off guard and speechless. The only thing she could do was kiss him and go another round with him.

-v-

Destiny arrived at home at about ten am. Miracle was in the living room playing with Evan. She put Evan down and gave him a toy once Destiny came in.

"So, how was your night at Aunt Dani's?" Miracle asked.

"Fine. I'm so sorry I forgot to call you last night. I really feel bad." Destiny said.

"It's ok."

"How are the kids?"

"They're fine. They had breakfast already so they're upstairs watching cartoons."

"Thanks for babysitting for all of us. If you want to go out today, I will babysit Evan for you."

"Leon and I do have some errands to run so maybe later. Thanks." Miracle wanted to try to find out where Destiny really was last night so tried digging and until Leon picked her up but she didn't find out anything.

After Miracle left and the kids were picked up Neela came over with Chad and Bel. Chad went to play with D.J and Evan and Bel played together while Destiny and Neela talked in the living room.

"What's going on? You left the ball early last night." Neela said.

"Yeah... I left with Matthew." Destiny said.

"Oh. What did you two do after you left?" Neela asked.

"...We went back to his place and... we had s-e-x." Destiny said, trying to watch she said in front of Evan and Bel.

"Oh my gosh! How did that happen?" Neela asked.

"We've been friends this past year. We were both alone... There were some sparks." Destiny said.

"What are you going to do? Are you two together?" Neela asked.

"We're not together but he wants to be. I don't know what I want. It's all happening so fast and I also have to think about what's best for the kids..." Destiny said.

"How do you feel about last night?" Neela asked.

"I don't regret it. I guess I'm a little happy about it... He poured his heart out to me. I feel like I understand him so much more." Destiny said.

"I'm surprised you didn't talk to Dani about this." Neela said.

"No. It's just weird. They've slept together. They have a child. Thinking about all that makes me not want to take Matthew and I being together in consideration at all." Destiny said.

"Looks like you have a lot to think about."

-v-

Matthew walked into the living room reading documents in relation to B.E. He sat on the couch then sat the documents on the coffee table because he really couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Destiny and their night together. He was completely zoned out.

"Dad." Drew said after entering the room with Nicole.

"Dad!" They yelled in unison after realizing he didn't even notice them in the room.

Matthew finally snapped back to reality. "Yes?" He asked.

"Can we go out?" Drew asked.

"No. It's a school night. Did you two do your homework?"

"Dad!" Drew exclaimed.

"I guess that means, no. Go do your homework. It should have been done already." Matthew said.

"I already did my homework." Nicole said.

"Suck up!" Drew exclaimed.

"Well I did do it!" Nicole defended as she and Drew went to their rooms.

David entered the mansion and immediately realized his brother had some things on his mind. He joined him in the sitting area.

"What's up little bro?" David asked.

"Stuff." Matthew stated.

"Fill me in." David said.

"...Something kind of happened between me and Destiny." Matthew informed hesitantly

"That's great! That's your dream come true." David responded happily.

"But I don't know where we stand. She kind of seemed unsure. I can understand why but I just want to be with her. I promise on everything I will never hurt her again. I love her so much. I love her so much that I tried to numb my feelings with alcohol and other women but it never worked because nothing can ever replace her and I never thought I'd ever have the slightest chance again." Matthew explained.

"No one knows how you feel more than me. If Destiny believes you, she'll come around. I truly believe that." David said.

-v-

Destiny was sitting on the bench in Angel's Square when she saw Matthew coming through with his headphones in his ear blasting the Nicole Scherzinger. Destiny stopped him and he took the headphones off and turned off his MP3.

"Hey. You had those cranked." Destiny said.

"I thought you said that wasn't cool to say." Matthew said.

"It's not but I kind of thought it was funny." Destiny said.

The moment became awkward.

"I should go." Matthew said.

"Matthew. Wait." Destiny couldn't help but noticed how the tables had turned in this moment. Now Matthew was the one worried about getting hurt. It was different. "I love you." She immediately had Matthew's attention. "And I believe you. I want to be with you."

"Really?" Matthew asked with his eyes wide open.

"Yes. I want to give us a chance. Let's see where we can go with this. Just don't break my heart."

"I won't!" Matthew exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear and then they kissed.

"I don't know how I'm going to break this to the kids though." Destiny said.

"Too late." Miracle said, standing with Evan in her arms, DJ, Ace, Drew and Nicole who was holding Del.

"Miry, D.J..." Destiny started.

"I know you can't be single forever and you shouldn't be. You deserve to be happy and find love again but why with him? He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve anything he has. I'm sorry dad, we've been working on our relationship but it'll take a long time for me to just completely get over everything." Miracle said.

"I understand but I need you to understand that I won't hurt your mom or you." Matthew said.

"You better not but if you do... mom, you're the one who took the risk." Miracle said.

"When you think about it, every time you fall in love you're risking your heart... D, how do you feel?" Destiny asked.

"I just want you to be happy." D.J said.

"Are you happy?" Destiny asked.

"I'm ok. It'll just take some getting used to." D.J said.

"I love you, both of you." Destiny said and hugged them.

"How do the rest of you feel?" Matthew asked.

"I could care less." Drew said.

"That girl's attitude works my last nerve." Destiny thought to herself.

"It's cool." Ace said.

"I think it's great. I know you've always loved her." Nicole said.

-v-

Vicki was having a party at Llanfair and everyone was invited. Just about everyone was already there. Matthew and Destiny walked in hand and hand with the kids. All eyes were on them. David walked over to them.

"Alright little bro! See, dreams do come true and miracles are still possible. Right Miracle?" David asked.

"You're crazy, uncle David." Miracle said and then kissed David on the cheek before she and her siblings went to mingle with everyone.

Shaun and Evangeline came over.

"So you two are together?" Shaun asked.

"Yes and don't worry. It's a good thing." Destiny said.

"Then we're happy for you." Evangeline said.

Eva ran over. "Destiny!" Eva hugged her.

"Hey little sis!" Destiny said. "You three look happy. I'm glad to see that."

"We are happy. Never been better." Evangeline informed.

Meanwhile, Tea, Vic and Dani were talking.

"I thought you would be here with Nate." Tea said to Dani.

"We had a bit of a falling out. It looks like I'm alone anyway." Dani said sadly.

"Looks like you were better off with the thief." Vic said and Dani rolled her eyes and walked away. "What? I actually liked him!" Vic yelled to Dani.

"You have a big mouth. You know that, right?" Tea asked.

"I can't help it but you love me anyway." Vic said.

"Yeah I do." Tea said and kissed her husband.

"Everyone, I would like your attention for a moment." Vicki announced. "Clint and I just want to thank you all for coming. We said before that we wanted there to be more times where we all got together because we just don't do that enough and we want to continue to do this, get along and love each other."

"No shotguns." Clint said.

They all laughed.

"Yes, no shotguns. Life is too short for anger and revenge. We only have one life to live." Vicki said.

The End

_If I were to write a Llanview Lives 3, what characters from Llanview Lives 1 and/or 2 would you like it to focus on, new or classic characters, ones that have appeared a lot, or just a little? Let me know in the review section._

_P.s, there's also a Llanview Lives 2 poll on my profile as well._


End file.
